


MotoGP riders' brothers

by Always_Dreaming



Category: MotoGP RPF
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Who has the cutest little or big brother?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Always_Dreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who has the cutest little (or big) brother? After a discussion, I decided to post this. Not sure if I'll get told off but I couldn't resist. I can always remove it...</p><p>I decided this is the post-Brexit distraction for us.</p><p>**updated with Angelo Iannone added now** He looks so nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MotoGP riders' brothers

 

Dani Pedrosa's little brother Eric and proof he really is his brother.

        

 

Valentino Rossi's little brother Luca Marini

 

 

Marc Marquez's little brother Alex

  

And how could I forget the Espargabros? Big brother Aleix and little brother Pol.

 

     

 

A surprise new contestant and an exception- Andrea Iannone's *big* brother Angelo. I can't find many pictures of him, sadly.

  

 


End file.
